User talk:Animalcrossingrules6
Hi! Thanks for coming to my page. Feel free to leave any messages, but please be polite! Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 19:29, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Destiny Devil page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Fandom Wiki editing guidelines page. Learn how to create an original character at the How to Create page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the forum! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Thenaturals (talk) 20:31, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Of course! Hello! ^^ I know I have been rejecting some users, but I can let this one pass. Winda can be friends with Amber Boo. :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:23, January 11, 2014 (UTC) No problem! Your welcome! And I'll keep that in mind, but if you need any help or if anything is bothering you, contact me, because I'm an admin and I must take care of all the users' issues. :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:34, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Bases I made this tutorial base for users to use bases easily if they are having trouble with bases, How I Use Bases. And also, I would like you to remove the picture of Phoebe Moss because I don't suppose you asked SUperlady to adopt that picture, it's on her Adoptable Shop page and you must ask her first and wait for her reply. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 16:21, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Sure! :)! Of course you can make some adoptables for Red Rose Adoptables. My computer won't connect to Lunaii so that's why there is only one adoptables so far. Feel free to make some bios too if you want. Bye, Lexi-Rose44 Hi everybody! its Superlady01 i have a new account. AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 06:58, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Ok <3 Okay, sure, but i'll be goen for days in an hour or so, good idea, if you need to, you can edit Kaylee's page <3 Oh, and you can make Sadie if you want~ Blue-Ribbonz (talk) 21:58, January 19, 2014 (UTC) G&G's High Wiki I don't normally do this but come to the G&G Wiki! http://gods-and-goddesses-high.wikia.com/wiki/Gods_and_Goddesses%27_High_Wiki I Kaylee and Sadie I will soon <3 I'll try to finish it before school goes back next week, but it may be a little difficult, and do you wan't me to draw using base's? I'll do both base's and chibi form if you wish. So, what picture's/doll lines do you wan't for Sadie, I'll do as many as you wan't <3 Blue-Ribbonz (talk) 11:21, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Sadie Request Okay, i'll start when I wake up, because right now its 11pm at night and I might need a bitta sleep :3 Blue-Ribbonz (talk) 11:59, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Its Fine, Really! Don't be sorry~! No, No, No! There's really nothing to apoligise for! I'm here to help and help I shall~ ((BTW, the UK is amazing, thought i've never been there, I love evrythign about it :D, I live in Australia)) Blue-Ribbonz (talk) 12:07, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Questions and Answers 1. Have you ever seen a wild kangaroo? YES!!! A few days ago actually, you get them many times in the country, but i'm a city girl, so we don't get many, but we get the occasional huntsman spider and brown snake. 2. Is it really hot? Well, this summer has actually been freezing, one of the coldest summers ever! But we had a massive heatweave, it reached like 45 degree's! And we've never ever gotten into the below 4 degrees celcious~ 3. is it like on TV where you are upside down? Upside... Whatie?? Erm, i'm right side up. 4. Do you use a barbecue at christmas? Luv, we use a bbq all year round ;D 5. Can you surf? A little bit, but i'd rather boogie-board, since those things are more stable. 6. Have you seen Jaws? Duh! Best shark movie ever! (Apart from ghost shark xD) 7. Have you ever seen a real shark? Unfortunetly not, you may see one or two in sydeney, but I live in victoria, and we don't get many. 8. What kind of chocolate have you got? Normal.. Chocolate? Like, Dairy Milk and Malteasers and stuff. 9. Is it a cool place to live? Very, yet i've never been out of my state of victoria :( 10. Do you want to ask me any questions about the UK? Hmm... Lemme list em~ ------------------------------------------------------------ 1. Do you actually live in old brick buildings? (or maybe that was brittish people) 2. What do you usually have for breakfast? 3. How much snow would you say you get a year? 4. Do you have really cool theme parks? 5. Yea, thats about it, since i'm horrible with questions, if you wan't, you can list some facts too (only if you want too)? Blue-Ribbonz (talk) 22:42, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Info About Australia hehe~ *Australia consists of 7 states, Victoria, Tasmania, New South Wales, Queensland (With all the really cool themeparks) Northern territory, Western Australia and South Australia. Can you guess which one I live in? *The koala's of australia, thought the look quite cosy and cute, are actually vicious and growl alot. *In winter, it rarely gets below 5, and has only once or twice way back in the 1900's has there been a recorded temperature under 0. *Australia was first discovered by captian cook. *The Australian kookooburra dosn't laugh, yet it makes a horrible noise, and the mating call sounds like a grandma dying. lol xD yea, and most of the steriotypical aussie talk is used the the outback~ Blue-Ribbonz (talk) 09:19, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Sadie Is Going... Erm.. I've been serching deviantart for ages, i'm thinking I might have to make my own base, I really can't find one that suits her, because I don't think she'll suit a girly one (Draculaura) and most of the others would make her look older than she already is (basically the rest) Howleen makes her look tougher than she is and.. yea... Do you have a specific base you wan't? Blue-Ribbonz (talk) 09:29, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Mk ok, i'll try tht nowish <3 Blue-Ribbonz (talk) 10:07, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Please dont post that base. I commisioned it so you cant use it AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 10:16, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Sadie Base Stuff So i've got this base (but paint friendly) that i'm working on right now, i've edited the he ad a little so its not as big and yea, once i'm done i'll show you, but may I just ask, what's a vest top? Blue-Ribbonz (talk) 10:23, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Sadies Normal :| It didn't turn out as well as I hope, partly because the base wouldn't allow it :( If its not good we could look for another base~ Blue-Ribbonz (talk) 10:34, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Really? Really? Thanks I guess :3 Oh, you shoul put sadie down for the sonic thing, so the two both have themselves sonic-ified! <3 I need to go... bye! Blue-Ribbonz (talk) 10:39, January 26, 2014 (UTC) DON'T PANIC I FORGOT SADIE'S EARS!!! ;-; Blue-Ribbonz (talk) 11:16, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Okay <3 lol, okay, I can quickly edit them in now, since i still have her picture up in paint now if you would like :D Blue-Ribbonz (talk) 11:28, January 26, 2014 (UTC) The REAL Picture I'm done the ears <3 Blue-Ribbonz (talk) 11:36, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: Ears Yup! Just like her sisters ears! Blue-Ribbonz (talk) 12:28, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :) AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 13:31, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Yesh! Yup! I'll make my ghould Adgile "Aggy" Man try out <3 Blue-Ribbonz 10:25, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Please read. Hi, could you read Sadie's page? Lila 11:17, February 9, 2014 (UTC)Princess Alsie. Done. I finished Sadie and added her picture onto her page. Post the link on my talk page of the contest? like her? well?? Yeah I repiled to it. Entered your contest check blog. Maybe Yay! Maybe you could make a son of Anna. And Alsie and the son might not know their cousins but they get caught by Maia (Anna's daughter i made) Hmm Maia's not on here yet but the father? like Alise? Mother Anna father Wolf and half dad: Kristoff Well I was thinking she had Maia and Russiante (Awkward name) with a werewolf when it was supposed to be Kristoff. Doe Unless we both share Maia. You make the pages, I make the photos? Kay ITS NEARLY MY BIRTHDAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ON THE 17THHHHH Sure Im getting too old for this. SWEET 1600 xd On? You on, if yes can I make more stuff for Sadie? Im thinking Doing sadie's Ghouls Rule, Sweet 1600 and scarily ever after? Psh just let me suprise you. And I will blow your socks off! Yep Name: Maia Alexi Hunter Pet: A bird called Gabe. She basically wouldnt be. Due to Alsie, she wouldnt be cause shes not really royal. Shes a spare like her mother. Done Done them all, Check them out? You on? 8 more days til my birthday. Girly Can Amber and Sadie be in my new Book? Alsie + Admin Lila 19:32, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Sure Can another character of yours join Ghoul Who Made Darkness Amy steam Amy Steam Wouldnt mind. Made start and chapter 1 :) Yayy Here Monster High: Hidden World <3 Sure! Maybe Kaylee Fox as well if you do mind <3 User:Blue-Ribbonz/Sig. 21:18, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey girl! You forget reply comment in Ghouls at the Ghoulimpic Games Club. PinkCuppy14 (talk) 15:24, February 13, 2014 (UTC)